1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support frame structure and more particularly, to such a support frame structure, which is practical for use in a computer system, for example, a server for supporting HDD (hard disk drives).
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer, more particularly, a server, hard disk drives (HDD) are arranged in an array, and a support frame structure is provided inside the housing of the server to support the HDD in the place. The support frame structure comprises a vertical bracket that accommodates a circuit board, which comprises a plurality of connection ports for the connection of the HDD.
According to the aforesaid conventional design, the vertical bracket is formed integral with the support frame structure. After installation of the support frame structure in the housing of the server, the vertical bracket is kept to suspend inside the housing of the server. When inserting a HDD into the server, the rear bracket of the support frame structure may be forced to bias backwards by the forward push force of the HDD, thereby causing the user unable to aim the connector of the HDD at the corresponding connection port of the circuit board on the vertical bracket. On the contrary, when pulling one HDD out of the server to disconnect the connector of the HDD from the corresponding connection port of the circuit board on the vertical bracket, the vertical bracket may be forced to bias forwards or damaged due to the effect of the forward drag force from the HDD.
Further, during a maintenance or repair work, the maintenance engineer must remove all HDD from the server, and then remove or install the support frame structure. Therefore, this design of support frame structure is not satisfactory in function.